Revelations of a Warlock
by Aranel-o-Aduial
Summary: Set sometime during season 5. Morgana attacks Camelot, and Merlin is forced to use his powers against her. Reveal fic. AU. Oneshot.


**A/N: My first Merlin fanfic. Not very good, but I thought it might make somebody smile, so here it is. Sometime during season 5- no pairings, AU.**

**Disclaimer: ****_Merlin_**** and all its characters belong to BBC.**

"Merlin!"

Merlin sighed. When would that clotpole get off his back? Probably never, he thought. He sighed again and put away his magic book, exiting his room to find Arthur standing in Gaius's clinic, looking especially grumpy.

There was a clang as Arthur threw down his armor. "Is this what you call clean?" He asked.

"No, but its what I call dented." Merlin replied, receiving an annoyed look from Arthur.

"You've some nerve, acting like that, since you didn't even shine it!" Arthur started pacing the room.

Merlin grunted an "Oh!" and leaned against the wall, embarrassed. He had completely forgotten! It had completely escaped his mind, what, with Morgana and Mordred and all those other people whose names start the same, not to mention all the executions of magicians. He'd had so much on his mind lately, he could barely even begin to focus on being the King's servant, too. Learning enough spells to take on Morgana and the works was really beginning to take a toll on him. All he wanted to do at the moment was call the dragon and ride away from this worry-ridden land.

"Merlin." Merlin realized that he'd spaced out. He turned to look at Arthur, and was rewarded for his attention by a finger jabbed in the direction of the armor, followed by an angry king storming out of the room.

He sighed and got to work. Maybe it would help take his mind off of things.

And from the looks of it, Arthur needed to take his mind off of things, too.

...

"Arm your stations! Evacuate the villagers to the city walls! Merlin!" Merlin came to a halt at the king's side.

"Yes, sire!"

"Did you sharpen my sword?"

"Yes." Merlin handed the king his sword, and was dismissed. Since that incident that morning, he had been attacked by a swarm of chores, finally followed by an attack by Morgana's army on Camelot. He was swamped, and doubted he could say a simple fire spell to burn an enemy after all of that work. He started to run back to Gaius's house to help with the casualties, when, lo and behold, he sees Morgana, and marching at the very front of her army, muttering spells left and right.

She brushed straight through the line of knights, and soon came to stand riht before the king himself.

"Hello, brother." She said, giving him one of her cold smiles.

"Morgana." He said, sword drawn.

"Miss me?" She laughed. Arthur brandished his sword. "I thought not. Anyway, listen. Do you hear that?" At Arthur's surprised face she laughed and said, "That's the sound of your army being defeated, and by a dragon!

"Who'd of thought that there'd still be one left! And after all this time!"

A white shape flew overhead, and Merlin gasped. "No!"

It was the very same dragon that he had hatched.

He turned to look at Morgana again, and her words sent a chill down his spine.

"And it chose me."

"She would never choose you!" Merlin shouted unwittingly, and Morgana and Arthur turned to look at him.

"Oh, look at Merlin! Bold as ever, I see!" She swept him aside with a movement of her hand. "Now, where were we?" She smiled.

Merlin rubbed his head, then stood up and started to run. He had to stop the dragon, no matter at what cost.

He ran to the hill outside of town, and, amidst the chaos of battle, shouted to the dragon at the top of his lungs.

_Light of the Sun! Come here, you traitor! I gave you life, and so that many could die at your hands! Come, and explain yourself!_

There was a great flapping of wings, and Aithusa landed before him and bowed.

"Master," She said, "I am sorry. I did not know these men were your enemies."

"Doesn't matter now," Merlin said, "you shall not attack Camelot, or any of its peoples, do you hear me?"

Aithusa bowed again, "Yes, master." She said, and then flew away.

Merlin thought for a moment that perhaps it would have been better to have her attack morgoth's armies, but thought better of it when he realized that Arthur might get suspicious.

He turned to head back to Camelot, only to see its city walls burning, with new pyres of flame emerging every second. He ran back to the city.

...

"Bæl on byrne!" Shouted Morgana as she torched yet another house.

"No!" Shouted Merlin as he ran into the city. "Stop it!"

"Merlin, stay out of this!" Arthur shouted, sword drawn. "This isn't your battle!"

Merlin came to a halt at Arthur's side, "It becomes my battle when she starts torching houses and sends a dragon into the battle!" He said, not meaning to say the last part.

Arthur cocked his head at the last part, but didn't say anything as Morgana had aimed her fire at him. He instinctively put up his sword to block it, but Merlin pushed him out of the way, only to find himself thrown back again by Morgana.

"Merlin, you always were a meddler! I don't know why I never killed you before!"

Merlin grunted and stood up. "Maybe because you owe so much to me!"

Morgana laughed. "As if I owe anything to you that you haven't already eliminated the debt for, Merlin!" She attempted to throw him back again, but he jumped out of the way, only to be hit with another blast.

"You're stupid, Merlin, and worthless!" She stopped in front of him. "You shall hardly be missed." She began to enchant a spell, bit Merlin ducked out of the way and stood up a few paces away.

"Not hardly! I'm still here!"

Morgana smiled. "Then Arthur shall die first." She stood by Arthur. "Goodbye, dear brother." She said, and began to encant a spell.

Merlin saw Arthur's sword on the ground, and picked it up, beginning to charge Morgana, but she noticed him coming.

"Forbærnan!" She shouted, and the sword heated up, causing Merlin to drop it.

She smiled at him again, and turned to her brother. "Oh, curse this chanting. Let's end this quickly." She said, raising her hand and pointing it at Arthur's head as he crawled away and reached for his sword. "Bael on byr-"

"Astrice!"

Morgana flew backwards into the city's walls and was knocked out, and Merlin's eyes turned blue again.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur, his eyes met by a look of shock on the king's face. The gravity of what he had done settled in on him, and he sank to his knees.

"Arthur-" he began, but stopped as the clanging of metal reached the kings ears, and, giving Merlin a look of hurt and betrayal, Arthur ran to his army to assist in fighting Morgana's retreating army.

...

Merlin sat in his chambers, fiddling with the dragon carving his father had given him. Gaius entered the room expecting to wake him up, but, finding him already awake, adopted a look of surprise. "You're awake!"

"Couldn't sleep," Merlin said dejectedly.

"You haven't been to breakfast!" he stated in surprise. Merlin shrugged.

"Not hungry."

Gaius's expression changed from that of surprise to that of concern. "Well, whatever is wrong?"

"I think I can explain." A voice said.

Arthur walked into the room, Gaius turning around in surprise. Arthur looked at Merlin, and their eyes met for a moment, but Merlin turned away. Gaius, sensing the gravity of the situation, stepped out of the room.

Arthur sat down in a chare and looked at Merlin. His head was lowered, and he was studying the figure in his hands obsessively. Arthur's gaze turned to the carving.

"Nice figurine," said Arthur. "Where'd you get it from?"

Merlin looked up from the carving. He pondered for a moment, and lowered his gaze to the figure again, smiling in a helpless way.

Arthur noticed his hesitation. "Merlin, please, no more lies," He pleaded, "The time for secrets is up."

Merlin looked up again, then a look of grim resolution came into his face. He looked at the figure again, but then bravely turned his eyes to Arthur's.

"From my father," he said, Arthur giving him a desperate look as though he was lying. The warlock turned his head away and adopted that helpless smile again. "I met him just a few years ago."

"Merlin, you never knew-"

"His name was Balinor."

Arthur just stared at him, openmouthed, then exhaled a bit and turned his head, soon closing his mouth and meeting Merlin's eyes again.

There was a pause before he said, "Merlin, why didn't you tell me?" His eyes pleaded for answers.

Merlin got that helpless smile again, and sighed. He turned to look Arthur straight in the face, and resolve was in his eyes.

"I thought you were like your father"

Arthur sighed, hurt in his eyes. Merlin turned back to the figure, fiddling again.

A smile came back to his face.

"But I guess you're not." Seeing Arthur's confusion, he added;

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

A sword was instantly at his throat.

"You don't know that. Not yet."

Merlin put his hand up, but the sword was pushed in harder, and he lowered his hand, surprised to find that it was wet. He looked up.

Arthur was crying.

"How many lies, Merlin?" He asked, his voice wavering, "How many lies?!"

Merlin was in shock. He couldn't speak.

The sword was removed from his throat. Merlin gasped for air when he realized that he hadn't been breathing. Arthur stood up and turned his back to Merlin, stifling sobs. Merlin sat forward on his bed, now pleading.

"Arthur, I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I couldn't tell you who I was, not after all the executions, the injustices performed by your father." When he found himself still alive, with Arthur looking vry sullen, he continued, "I know your father had his reasons, but not all magic is bad! I have always used magic for good, and, inside, I think you know that, too.

"I know I can't say anything to gain your forgiveness for not trusting you, but, maybe someday you'll see my reasons for it."

"I think I do see your reasons, Merlin," said Arthur, "I'm not sure yet, but I think I do. There is one thing that I know you're wrong about, though." He turned his head a bit, and looked at Merlin, thouh not directly. His eyes were red from crying.

"It's that I can't forgive you, when I already have."

He walked out of the room.


End file.
